


the mask of doom (and love)

by somcthingwitty



Series: every part of you, i love. [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, It's the facemask au lol, Just lots of loving and kissing and touching, Kara is cheesy, Lena rolls her eyes a lot but she's into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somcthingwitty/pseuds/somcthingwitty
Summary: Kara wants to try a viral challenge. Alex and all their friends say no. Good thing she has her girlfriend, Lena, with her.





	the mask of doom (and love)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, wow. Not even 24 hours later and we're already on the second part of the series! I hope you enjoy this one, as well.
> 
> Now on to some (lots of) Supercorp loving.

When the facial mask of pain went viral, the first person to suggest that they try it was Kara Danvers, of course.

It was a suggestion immediately rejected by Alex, claiming that she loved her eyebrows more than she loved her sister, which was a statement inevitably supported by all their friends, including Lena.

This made Kara look at Lena in shock and hurt. “You love your eyebrows more than you love me?”

Lena rolled her eyes as she sighed, scooting closer to her girlfriend and taking her in her arms. “Silly,” she chuckled. “That’s not what I meant. I’m just saying I’d rather keep my eyebrows on my face than on a useless facial mask.”

“But the instruction clearly says that you apply it on your eyebrows! Those people were idiots!” Kara slumped against Lena and exhibited her best impression of puppy eyes. “Please, babe, I really want to try.”

“No,” Lena shook her head. “I don’t want to risk it.”

“Please?”

“Kara, no,” Lena sighed. “If you want to do it so badly, just do it by yourself.”

“But it’s not fun when it’s just me!” Kara groaned as she straightened up, but then decided to lean her head against Lena’s shoulder instead, ignoring the funny looks their friends were giving them. “I wanna record it and watch it later in the future. I want to be able to laugh at something we did as young adults, you know?”

Lena snorted softly as she combed her fingers through Kara’s hair. “We’re in our mid-twenties, darling. I’m not sure if we can still consider ourselves _young adults_.”

Kara pursed her lips. “I guess you can’t really call Alex a young adult. She’s an oldie.”

Alex scoffed. “Excuse me?”

“Calm down, babe,” Kelly laughed quietly as she kissed the side of Alex’s head. “You know that’s not true.”

Alex rolled her eyes and grabbed Kelly’s hand, tugging on it gently. “Whatever. I don’t need to be here. They’re getting way too gross, anyway.”

Kara just stuck her tongue at her sister as the latter and her girlfriend bade their goodbyes to Lena and made for the door — of course, with Alex saluting Kara with the finger.

“Right…” Winn, who’s been watching the exchange quietly, mumbled besides Siobhan and cleared his throat. “That’s our cue to leave. Thank you very much for having us, Lena.”

“You’re welcome, Winn,” Lena grinned while Kara huffed besides her, mumbling about her being a co-owner of the apartment as well.

“I’ll see you tomorrow for our shopping?” Siobhan asked as she hooked her arm around Winn’s.

“Won’t miss it,” Lena replied while Kara huffed once again, mumbling about how boring shopping and how she’d rather work out with Alex.

Once the last of their guests finally disappeared behind the door, Lena looked down at the mop of blonde hair now on her lap, her eyebrow raised in both amusement and exasperation.

“You know, you can be so rude sometimes,” Lena clicked her tongue softly. “Where are your manners?”

Kara shifted and lied down on her back, lips curled to a knowing smile as she shrugged. “Out the window?”

“You’re not funny.”

“Okay,” Kara cleared her throat and placed a hand on her left chest. “I’m sorry. I promise not to do it again — even when the neighbor’s cat di—”

Kara broke into little snickers when Lena smacked her shoulder, lips jutting out slightly into a pout as she rubbed the spot. “Ow, baby. That hurt.”

Lena rolled her eyes as she placed her elbow on the couch, head resting against her knuckles. She glanced at her ridiculous girlfriend, lips eventually stretching into a soft smile as she resumed combing her fingers through blonde locks.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Ridiculously in love with you.”

Smack. “Stop yourself.”

“But I can’t stop myself,” Kara grinned. “It’s impossible for me to stop myself from loving you. You know that.”

Lena raised an eyebrow. “Do I?”

Kara hummed as she reached up to brush her fingers across Lena’s eyebrow. “I love your eyebrows, too.”

They dissolved into a fit of quiet laughter as Lena swatted at Kara’s hand. The latter caught it in her own and laced their fingers instead, allowing their twined hands to rest on her chest, where her heart was beating quite loudly at that moment. It must be the effect of being this close to Lena; of being able to see her face so clearly – of having _that privilege_ every day.

Kara exhaled softly as she traced Lena’s eyebrows with her eyes, chuckling softly when she remembered their topic just a few minutes ago.

“What is it?” Lena asked with an eyebrow quirked.

And she waited for a second or two to answer, loving the curious look on her girlfriend’s face; the budding irritation that she really didn’t want to see on that beautiful face, but it was quite endearing to see sometimes.

“Do the facemask challenge with me?”

Lena groaned. “I said, no.”

Kara sighed. “Okay, I tried.”

.

.

.

“I already regret this.”

“Do you?”

“Yes. So much. I feel like Connor’s hand is scrunching up my face.”

“Leave Connor alone.”

“I’m just saying. It really does feel like it.”

Lena giggled quietly as she applied the mask on the last strip of visible skin on Kara’s face. Once done, Lena blew a kiss on the wettest part of the mask and placed the bowl and brush down on the counter beside her. She crossed her arms across her chest and studied her masterpiece, which brought out a fit of giggles from her as said _masterpiece_ stared at her with the most lifeless look one could ever give.

“What? Don’t look at me like that. You’re the one who wanted to do this.”

Kara smiled --- or tried to --- and then winced. “It hurts a little bit.”

“Oh?” Lena frowned, hands dropping to her lap. “Do you want to wash it off?”

Kara hummed softly and shook her head as she stepped further into Lena’s spread legs. “A Danvers never backs out of a challenge.”

“Uh-huh,” Lena shook her head before leaning in to press a kiss on Kara’s lips. “Just tell me if it does start hurting. I’m sure we can remove that with warm water.”

“Okay,” Kara shrugged as she wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist, pulling her as close she could in their current position on the bathroom counter. “So, fifteen minutes. Any idea how we can pass the time?”

“Hm, let me think,” Lena looped her arms loosely around Kara’s neck, eyes narrowing as she tilted her head to the side. “I don’t know. There doesn’t seem to be a lot to do in the bathroom. Want to watch a movie?”

“Lena,” Kara whined, arms tightening around the brunette’s waist. “Give me a kiss.”

“No,” Lena grinned as she put some distance between her and Kara.

“Please?”

“Are you begging?”

“Yes,” Kara nodded firmly. “This is me begging for some lovin’, baby.”

“Shut up,” Lena chuckled, but leaned in to claim Kara’s lips, anyways. The angle was a little funny, with Lena being a little too conscious of the mask still slightly wet all over Kara’s face and the stench of it, but they made do. They exchanged tiny, little smooches over and over, eliciting quiet giggles from Lena as Kara leaned in a little too close to try and nibble on lower lip while Lena backed up into the mirror behind her back.

But Kara was following her and soon, she was pinned against the mirror with Kara’s hand right beside her head, the other still holding the small of her back. For a moment there, Lena forgot about everything else but the feeling of Kara’s lips against her own — the softness and slight moisture from when Kara teased her lip with a subtle flick of her tongue; the soft moan they both released when Lena teased her back by moving in and biting on the corner of Kara’s lips.

But it was also the perfect moment that broke Lena from her kiss-filled daze.

Just that one nibble had her forehead and nose pressed against Kara’s face, and it was the coldness of the mask and the distinctiveness stickiness of it that made the both of them gasp and pull away from each other.

“Oh, my God!” Kara gasped as she gaped down at Lena’s face --- what was once flawless now painted with black on the --- _shit_ \--- on the left eyebrow and over her nostrils.

Kara released the most unattractive snort of all time as she slapped a hand over her mouth to contain her laughter, but it was too late. They both knew that beneath the sticky mask was a growing flush from her muffled laughter, and Lena --- oh, God, Lena --- was _furious_.

Furious and amused and irritated and tickled all at once as she turned around to look at her own face.

“Oh, my God!” Lena exclaimed as she moved closer to the mirror, inspecting her now blacked eyebrow and nostrils. “Kara!”

It was then that Kara burst out in laughter, unable to help herself any longer as Lena bent down to wash off the mask from her face. “Oh, gosh. I’m so sorry, Lena.” She was still laughing as she wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist from behind, bending over to press her chest against Lena’s back. “I’m so sorry, baby. Oh, god. You looked--- oh god, your face.”

“I don’t like you right now,” Lena rolled her eyes as she cleaned eyebrows gently, feeling the slightest bit of relief when the black mask gradually washed off the tiny strands of hair.

“No,” Kara whined through her laughter, leaning in to kiss Lena’s cheek --- which had Lena leaning away and swatting Kara’s arm again. “I love you.”

Lena sighed in exasperation as she wiped the last of the mask off her face.

Kara was annoying. She could be an idiot sometimes.

But—

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ Emily Blunt voice ] Spare some comments, why don't ya?
> 
> Tumblr @somcthingwitty


End file.
